Improvisando
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: No siempre lo que planeas sale como quieres, para esos casos hay que "improvisar"


_**Viñeta**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist / brotherhood**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer:**_ _este anime no me pertenece, es creación de Hiromu Arakawa._

 _ **Nota Autor:**_ _por ser hoy el día del padre, les traigo a este fandom un especial de estos dos hermanos Elric y "tutor" Roy Mustang a quien personalmente siento que es más como un padre para ese par de chiquillos._

 _Espero les agrade._

 **17/06/18**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Improvisando.**_

 _ **. . .**_

—Esto será suficiente –sonrió con manchas sobre el delantal con figuras de huellas de gato y la ropa descubierta. Edward termino de mezclar todos los ingredientes hasta dejar una mezcla homogénea.

.

—El horno está a su punto, hermano –comunico Alphonse quien se encargó de que esté este a la temperatura exacta, y no solo eso, sino vigilar la puerta.

.

—Aquí vamos –introduciendo el recipiente con la mezclar y cerrar el horno. Ajusto el minutero y se acomodaron en el suelo con la vista en lo que pronto sería un delicioso bizcocho.

.

Saliendo de su trabajo, Roy Mustang bostezaba al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para desentumirlos. Ahora no había hecho ningún trabajo de campo, ni desde hace unas semanas atrás, se la pasaba detrás del escritorio haciendo informes y llenando hojas.

.

— _Hay dos niños aquí –informaba por el transmisor._

 _._

 _Hace siete años había estado liderando un caso sobre unos sospechosos culpados de armar bombas y anfetaminas. Las llamas simples comenzaron a expandirse por el lugar consumiendo los objetos que se encuentran en su camino._

 _._

 _Él solo se había infiltrado en aquel "deshabitado" lugar ante la posible trampa, y no pensaba sacrificar a sus compañeros en ello, en tal caso, prefirió tenerlos atentos a los movimientos fuera del lugar y los posibles actos que podían dar los enemigos._

 _._

 _Actuó como debía y sabía. Roy Mustang, el primero de su clase, capacitado, preparado para cualquier circunstancia por su fallecido padre._

 _._

 _Un pequeño de tres años y el segundo un año más chico aferrado a su mayor manteniéndose bajo el lavabo de la cocina. Tomo un mantel y baño bajo el chorro del agua, la mirada desconfiada y de miedo de los dorados orbes del mayor le hicieron sonreír por un momento._

 _._

— _Señor, seguimos el objetivo, Hawkeye se quedó en el lugar con otros agentes –hablo con molestia ante la persecución que llevaba con otros agentes._

 _._

Sonrió recordado aquel día en que había "dado a luz" a dos criaturas tan inteligentes pero ingenuas. Aún si a veces le sacaran canas, mentiría si decía que no sentía cariño por esos dos chiquillos; el haber ganado gracias a las habilidades de su gran amigos Hughes, la custodia de esos dos pequeños fue algo que en verdad le quedara debiendo a su amigo, quien también estaba feliz no solo por haber ganado ese caso, sino por ver de nuevo un brillo en aquellos orbes oscuros.

.

Rumbo a casa, encendió la radio la cual pasaba el locutor los saludos de las personas que enviaban a sus familiares, en especial ese día a los padres, cambio de frecuencia, no era muy afectivo, todos lo sabían.

.

—¡Como demonios paso esto! –gritaba Ed con total drama. El esponjoso bizcocho que esperaban se había quemado y bajado su volumen.

.

—Ya está aquí –Al temblaba de nervios, estaba a unos pasos de ser descubiertos.

.

Edward miro a todos lados, algo se le debía de ocurrir ¿pero qué? Chasqueó los dedos saboreando su plan, Alphonse le miró sin comprender hasta que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando veía aquel brillo en los orbes de su mayor.

.

—¿Qué es ese olor a quemado? –cuestiono Roy al pasar por el umbral de su hogar.

.

—No huelo nada, no nada –reía Alphonse nervioso rascando su nuca.

.

Mustang alzó una ceja, Al trago seco.

.

—¿Dónde está Edward? –empezó la cuenta regresiva.

.

—Ed… Él esta… en el baño –ante aquella respuesta, Roy se abrió paso para cerciorarse de aquello, pero Alphonse se abrazó a su pierna —¡Feliz día del padre papá! –soltó con los ojos cerrados.

.

Eso no lo vio venir. Se quedó estático, si bien el mayor le decía viejo, Roy o bastardo, y lo pasaba, Al con respeto le decía señor Mustang o teniente por un chiste de unos de sus subordinados, pero ¿papá?

.

—Hasta que llegas, bastardo –escuchó a Ed. Alphonse se había separado yendo a lado de su hermano que sostenía una pequeña caja blanca con un moño color azul metálico extendida hacia él.

.

—Feliz día… –Alphonse le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para que terminara la frase tal cual es —papá.

.

El pastel de fresas, favorito del mayor era aún más delicioso al disfrutarlo con aquellos dos que se peleaban por una última fresa que esté les dejo. No había duda alguna, esos dos cambiaron su vida, haciendo un cambio radical en su rutina.

.

 _Los orbes de Edward brillaron ante la idea, pero solo faltaba alguien que le ganara tiempo, y ese era el menor. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que marco el número que tenía agendado como "emergencia"._

 _._

— _¿Qué sucede Ed? –la chica del otro lado, Riza, escucho atenta teniendo a sus compañeros a un lado de ella._

 _._

 _Una misión de minutos fue algo que en verdad le subió la adrenalina, cerca de donde se encontraban había una pastelería, Maes que gracias al cielo se encontraba ahí gano unos minutos llamando a Mustang minutos antes de entrar, Havoc era excelente en el volante, tardando nada en llegar al hogar y Hawkeye escabulléndose a la ventana del baño donde Edward la esperaba._

 _._

—Y… díganme –atrayendo la mirada de ambos niños —¿Cuándo "su" verdadera tarta estará lista? –la expresión en sus rostros cambiaron —¿Creen que no lo notaría?


End file.
